1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load balancing method and a related wireless communication device, and more particularly, to a load balancing method for a wireless communication device and the related wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wireless network system usually includes a plurality of access points (AP). A device at each access point performs communication with one or several personal communication devices (such as mobile phones, laptops or other portable communication devices) in a wireless manner. These personal communication devices include a wireless network interface card (WNIC) for dealing wireless signals to connect with the device at the access point, e.g. frequency scanning, wireless packet detection and transmission, etc.
Since wireless communication technology has been rapidly developed, utilization rate of the wireless network has been rising. Common standards for the wireless network include IEEE802.11a, IEEE802.11b, IEEE802.11g and IEEE802.11n, and almost all new wireless network cards provided by the vendors is capable of supporting these four standards. When a laptop is connecting the wireless network, the wireless network card of the laptop has to firstly scan whether there are any available access points existing in the area where the laptop is located, and then makes a request to establish the connection with the access point. Since the setting fee of the wireless network becomes lower, there maybe several access points distributed in the same public place. For example, there may be five access points set in the building, wherein two comply with the standard of IEEE802.11a, two comply with the standard of IEEE802.11b/g/n, and one complies with the standard of IEEE802.11b. Therefore, when the wireless network card can support all of the above four standards, the user can connect any one of these access points arbitrarily according to his/her preference, or the operating system selects a desired access point automatically according to power magnitudes of the above five access points. However, the above access point selecting method may cause that all users are congested in some specific access points, since the users may not be distributed uniformly in the same building and these access points may have different power magnitudes, such that networks of the specific access points may be congested, but other access points may be idle.